Their first
by Andrea Ye
Summary: HopexLight M-rated for a reason. What happened in the Whitewoods.


**This is my first time writing a M rated fiction so please bear with me. For those who are reading my other fiction "Going back to Live" don't worry I will probably post the fifth chapter on Sunday.**

**This came to my mind after reading "Blue Eyes" of "Questionmarxx". It links to his work's last chapter where he interrupts at Hope's flashback.**

**To ****Questionmarxx****: If you don't like it Just tell me and I will change it so that it will not have any relationship with your work. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XIII (If I had, oh what I would do if I had)**

**Now Please enjoy it and please, please if you find any mistakes or some way to improve it leave a review and I will do so. (As long as it won't change my plot)**

** Their first**

Lightning captured Hope in a long kiss, pulling him closer, with one hand, to her while the other one was ruffling his soft silvery locks. She pulled back a little to let him take a breath, and then she was on him again. This time she pushed her tongue deep in his mouth struggling with his own. Hope taken back by the surprise invasion made a back step never letting their lips apart.

Lightning gave him another chance to catch some air and Hope tried again to unzip her light brown turtleneck shirt, but his fingers met her jacket firmly wrapping her figure. So his hands focused on the brown leather belt under her chest and quickly unfastened them. Then, with the thumbs pressing on the clips of the buttons, Hope unbuttoned her jacket.

Lightning feeling a little relief on her solar plexus putted down her arms. Her white jacket slipped and dropped on the whitewood forest earth, getting a little dirty, but Lightning did not care. Her focus entirely taken by the softness on her lips, the smoothness under her hand, and the feeling of great anticipation that was building in her.

Hope was restless himself. When he kissed her for the first time he was surprised by his own action, and by the look on Lightning face she was also quite fazed. The second time he did it was like he thought that it would be the last one he will ever share with her. So his uneasiness came from the fact that the third time was Lightning herself that answered to his previous ones.

With all this tension in him he resumed unzipping her turtleneck with shaky hands. When it was completely undone, a white sport bra faced Hope's hand. Gathering more courage Hope softly landed his right hand on her incredibly soft but firm bosom making her lift her head, breaking their lips apart and producing a slim bridge of saliva between their tongues, and she interrupted the silence of the night with a moan of pleasure.

Seeing her reaction Hope began to kiss on her neck while his other hand fondled the sister bosom. At the feeling of his hands on her Lightning's knee gave up and she slowly seated down on her jacket taking with her Hope that was now on his knees. He in reaction shifted his right hand, making her make a sound of disapproval at the lack of the touch, that wrapped around the waist. He kissed her and, this time, he pushed his tongue against hers. Then, he tenderly pushed her lips with his own, leading her to rest on the cold earth.

Lightning made an uneasy sound. Hope hearing it quickly undressed himself of the orange and yellow coat and putted it under her. Lightning made herself more comfortable and Hope resumed kissing her neck and fondle her bosoms. His hands then gripped her bra and slowly pushed them up.

Lightning lifted her arms over her head to easy the way for the underwear. Hope stopped a moment to admire what was under his touch. Her skin was pale, white like a lily, her bosom were full and her abdomen flat with only an accent of muscled under the tender fairy skin. Around her neck a necklace, with a lightning bold pendant, was in between her bosoms and Hope noted for the first time a navel piercing, that made him grin a little.

His wandering was abruptly interrupted by two hands, that cupped his cheeks, pulling his head close to their owners. She kissed him passionately. Tongues struggling for supremacy. Hope sensing that he was losing terrain he let a hand travel from her shoulder to her hips, never losing the contact with the soft skin.

Then with the other hand he cupped the hand on her bosom and slowly fondled them. Hope then noticed that he still had his glows on so he proceeded to remove them. First, the one on the hips using his teeth then the other one.

He then continued to caress her making her moan softly.

Lightning was in her world at the moment. She tasted the softness of his fingers, the delicacy with witch he was kissing her, and the growing heat in her body.

Hope began to move his kiss down resting a little on her navel piercing licking it. This caused Lightning to make a louder moan and her hands rest on his shoulders. He moved down more and began to unfasten the storage pack, then the light brown skirt revealing a pair of skin-tigh short that were easily taken care of. He then started to lick at her womanhood on her already wet white panties.

At the sensation of him licking her other lips lightning left a low gasp, and putter her hands on his silver locks trying to suppress another moan.

Hope tasted her slowly taking in also the pleasure of her ruffling his hair, working on her clit and her lips. He parted them in more then one occasion with his tongue making her leave lovely sounds.

"Hope…" Lightning groaned softly, giving voice to the heat that was getting to her apex and it would be the only warning she gave to Hope.

A sudden flow came into his mouth that wetted his face. It was sweet and he gladly drunk her nectar. He licked greedily around her lovenest and her thighs not wanting to let the drink wasted but she pulled him in another deep kiss.

Lightning then proceeded to remove his clothing while he was focused on her lips. Unlike him, her hands were firm and with swift movement she unwrapped the green detailed scarf and undressed him of his black shirt revealing a pale skin to her eyes and smooth to her touch. When she moved towards his deep green pants she sensed his manhood that was having trouble 'breathing'. With a grin, that never left the touch of his lips, lightning unfastened the belt and throws his pants somewhere she did not really care. Taking his shaft in her hands, that was now only imprisoned by the boxers, she made him moan at first then gasp as she began to gently stroke it after pulling it out. Hope purred in pleasure while his hands roamed her back and his mouth was trying to keep up with her own.

Lightning felt that he became bigger the more she touched him and this pleased her.

She then began to stroke faster and Hope had to break the kiss, feeling himself at his limit. Arching his back he came on her breast.

"Sorry Lightning" he began to say but was immediately silenced by her index pushed on his lips. She the took some of him and tasted him. The taste did not displease her, it was sour but also sweet.

"You made a lot of mess" said her with a grin and a hint of languid voice that made his cheek burn.

"Light…" began him to say with a low voice "can I?"

A nod was all he got from her and he slowly positioned himself on top of her. He then slowly putted his manhood in front of her lovenest and before proceding he glanced at her again with a blush.

She gave him another nod and relaxed a little.

Hope lifted her legs letting them rest on his shoulders and directing his shaft with his right hand Hope slowly entered her. She was hot and the sensation left him breathless. She made some low moans and lightly bite her left index.

When he wasn't even half in he felt something blocking the way and when he tried to push a little harder a low scream escaped from Lightning mouth.

"Light, did I hurt you?" asked Hope with eyes full of concern.

"No, don't worry" answered her and continued while breathing heavily "Just continue, Hope this is an order"

Giving her a nod he rested his left hand on her hips and slowly began to push in it again. With a single movement he break trough her maidenhood and a sound immediately followed. Lightning this time wasn't able to contain the pain and let out a little cry.

"Light, are you alright?" asked Hope this time with an alarmed voice, "maybe we should stop, you are bleading"

"No, don't worry" said her again "it will pass. Just give me a moment". She remembered a friend of Serah (Lebreau) that came over for a dinner talking about the fact that it was painful the first time. _But I never imagined that it was even worse then being impaled by a sword.___Thought Lightning.

Saying this she took him in one more kiss, lingering a little longer than usual. After some moment she pulled away and looking in his green eyes she gave him a nod while saying his name.

Hope resumed pumping in her. He did it carefully, trying to be as gentle as possible fighting the pleasant sensation from rubbing his member in her, from the thought to be in her.

At first Lightning gave solidity to her pain by scratching the back of Hope leaving red lines of blood and making him howl a little for the combination of pleasure and pain. Slowly, Lightning noticed that the pain sensation became more and more dull until it was substitute by a blissful feeling.

"Hope… please… faster" asked her with pleading voice.

Without being said twice, Hope slowly began to push in her faster and faster. This made Lightning moan louder not caring to contain herself anymore. Hope began to breath faster, his breath touching her skin, which made her aware of his closeness.

Enjoying the wetness of her, Hope grinded in her with more force wanting to hear more of her lovely sounds and the feeling he receive down to where he was connected to her.

Suddenly Hope felt Lightning's legs lift and wrapping him around the height of his waist. With incredible strength Lightning moved Hope laterally and pinned him down on the ground and with a grin she said:

"Now it's my turn"

Without giving him time to answer she began to kiss him and taking his manhood in her hands she putted in her lovenest again.

She began to move her hips up and down, faster then Hope could, and took pleasure at her natural sensation of dominance over Hope that was gladly welcoming the change of roles.

"Light… I am… about…" said Hope between a deep breath and another feeling the already familiar limit getting closer.

"Don't worry… Just let it go when you want… I am close too…" said Lightning that even thou wasn't breathing heavily as Hope could non the less feel that the heat inside her was again building at her apex.

"Let's do it together" she said breaking their kiss again. She then grinded on him faster and faster until even her breathing was very heavy and fast.

"Light…"

"Light…" he moaned again.

"Hope…"

Then not being able to contain himself anymore Hope came. He felt as if he was able to release himself of invisible chains and go to the heavens as he did so. Lightning feeling him filling her came with a loud moan of pleasure calling his name with mouth full open to let the voice known to the winds.

Then the fatigue took over and she dropped on him with him still in her. She took her jacket and his coat to cover the two of them. Then she turned her head towards him and he welcomed her blue eyes with a smile. His green eyes trying to pour as much feeling as he could.

"Light, I love you" said him with a soft voice.

She looked at him more intensely. _I love you too _she thought but not voicing it.

She simply closed the distance between their lips and cuddled themselves with the heat and closeness of their bodies.

For the first time the night in the Whitewood was not more too cold.

**So what do you think?**

**I especially want to know your opinion "****Questionmarx"**** and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
